1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a connection terminal to a battery-connecting plate connected to a battery cell used in, for example, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, etc. or a wiring board provided in an electrical connection box which applies, cuts off, or detects an electric current, and a method of fixing the connection terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional structure for fixing a connection terminal to a wiring board, a communicating hole or a slit is provided in a connection terminal, and a screw hole is provided in the wiring board. Also, the connection terminal is fixed to the wiring board by screwing a terminal screw into the screw hole through the communicating hole or the slit (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-109686 (Page 4, and FIG. 1))
However, if the number of connection terminals to be fixed to the wiring board increases, a fixing method or structure using the above-described connecting screw may be extremely troublesome and may require much more operational time.
As a matter of course, a constituent member such as a terminal screw is required separately, and the management thereof as well as assemblability is required. As a result, a problem occurs even in economic efficiency.